


Try To Remember

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony’s trial run of new technology takes him into his memories.Tony Stark Bingo: Ghosts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Try To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Try To Remember  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510245  
> Square Filled: S5 - Ghosts  
> Ship/Main Pairing: none  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: Drabble, CA: CW compliant, BARF  
> Summary: Tony’s trial run of new technology takes him into his memories  
> Word Count: 100

Tony donned the clunky helmet and goggles for the trial run; streamlining would come later. His scalp tingled slightly, but Quentin said it was nothing to worry about. The projectors were waiting for input; Tony focused his thoughts and closed his eyes. 

He opened them in a place from his past. Everything was a bit fuzzy around the edges, but he’d expected that. A figure stood in the middle of the room — her clothes were indistinct, but her face was crystal clear. She couldn’t hear him, of course, but that didn’t matter. He’d tell her anyways. 

“Mom, I miss you.”


End file.
